


3o veces

by B S Kei (Biak_Songkey)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak_Songkey/pseuds/B%20S%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de 30 Lemons protagonizados por Japón (Kiku Honda) y Fem!USA (Emily Jones) Para 30 Limones, comunidad de Livejournal. -- 2 One Shot: "Sexo bajo las estrellas":  Emily Jones y Kiku Honda están solos en la isla donde las naciones suelen perderse, en un día x ¿Que otra cosa podría ir mal?--Japón/Fem!USA--. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Santa nunca me trajo "esa" clase de juguetes

**Santa  nunca me trajo “ésa” clase de juguetes**

 

            Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera quería moverse de la silla.  No quería despedirse de los invitados. Demonios ¡ni siquiera quería salir de la terraza para ir a buscar una chaqueta porque hacía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos! Bueno, por supuesto que un vestido de gala nocturna no era precisamente lo más adecuado para ese clima. Ni siquiera desistió de esa idea cuando el sujeto del clima dijo que estas serían probablemente unas “blancas navidades” 

            — ¡Estoy tan cansada! —lloriqueó. Sabía que aún quedaban unos pocos invitados. Unos cuantos contados con las manos. Inglaterra y Canadá por ejemplo, el primero listo para darle el sermón del siglo y el segundo para darle apoyo moral cuando Inglaterra la hubiera reducido por un instante a la altura del piso.

            Pero no le importaba ninguno de esos dos ahora, ni cualquiera de los otros invitados que aún estuviera dentro de la casa. El que en verdad le interesaba era el que estaba justo delante de ella, contemplándola en silencio mientras veía cómo lo invadía el dilema interno que tenía a medida que respiraba viéndole echada sobre la silla, con los pies descalzos desprovistos de esos encantadores pero dolorosos tacones altos, confundido entre hablarle o no hablarle y que no le dejaba acercarse a ella.

            Japón.

            — ¿Se encuentra bien, América-san?

            — _Oh! Baby_ , estoy tan cansada que podría dormirme ahora mismo. —No mentía, por supuesto que no. Los ojos se le cerraban y cada vez levantar los párpados era más difícil. Seguro que tenía el maquillaje corrido.

            Japón caminó hacia ella a pasos silenciosos. Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de cuándo llegó a su lado y la observó dudoso de cómo proceder. Él era sumamente respetuoso con los demás

            — ¿Podrías cargarme hasta mi cama? _Please_... Kiku

            Japón retrocedió. Ni siquiera la familiaridad con la que lo había llamado lo había persuadido a seguir con su juego. Como era de esperarse su nerviosismo le jugó en contra cuando trató de excusarse, pero ¿si no era él quién? Podría ser Inglaterra-san o cualquiera de los otros, pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza ante tales ideas. Ninguna de ellas le agradaba. Se suponía que él era el novio de América-san y por tanto era su deber atenderla… ahora que ella lo necesitaba. Por más que la idea de cargarla le pusiera nerviosos.

            — ¡Oh! Ya entiendo ¡No puedes cargarme en tus brazos! —Se cruzó de brazos con energía, más de la que creía le quedaban después de ir  de un lado a otro durante la fiesta de navidad. Saltaba a la vista que se trataba de eso. Ningún hombre se negaría a tocarla porque ella era irresistible. No había otra razón que la de que fuera tan pesada que un hombre tan flacucho como Japón no pudiera con ella.

            —No soy tan débil como aparento. No es… no es esa la razón.

            — ¿Entonces qué?

            Era difícil explicárselo a un occidental. Así que se tomó un instante antes de contestarle de la manera más resumida que podía:

            —En mi casa no es bien visto que un hombre y una mujer se demuestren afecto públicamente.

            — ¿Ni siquiera aunque sean novios como tú y yo?

            —Ni siquiera así.

            Oh, qué vida tan condenadamente aburrida.

            —Japón, _please_ , llévame a la cama…estoy a punto de dormirme aquí mismo, _baby_ …

            Decir que aquel comentario no provocó nada en él habría sido mentir. Tuvo que contener el miedo de que su nariz sangrara frente al pensamiento impuro de “llevarla a la cama”. Por supuesto que ya lo habían hecho antes, pero todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de que eso fuera real y fueran libres de hacerlo. Creía que nunca iba a hacerlo para ser exacto.  Todo eso era nuevo para él.

            Probablemente se debía a que era demasiado viejo para aceptar muchas cosas. O a que ella era todavía muy joven para alguien como él. América-san estaba en su derecho de desear que su novio la cargara como lo hacía los personajes animados de Disney, el mundo del ratón con en que ella había crecido. Respiró hondo. Esto iba a ser muy difícil para alguien como  él. 

            Se acercó a ella. América habría apostado su vida a que iba a abrazarla en un arrebato de pasión. Menos mal que no la había apostado realmente, porque hubiera perdido. En lugar de eso, él la sujetó de los brazos y las rodillas para levantarla de la silla y cargarla. Estaba a punto de gritarle que era una locura, pero no quería detener ese momento. Era… demasiado lindo. Aunque lindo era una palabra infantil.

            —Pensé que no podrías…—… _con mi peso_ , iba a añadir, pero se contuvo antes de eso. Era estúpido destacar algo que no era tan evidente ahora que se daba cuenta ¡ni siquiera estaba gorda después de todo! Y eso porque hacía mucho ejercicio físico.

            —Es un error común creer que entre más grande, más fuerte—explicó, mientras subía con ella las escaleras. El tacto de sus pies descalzos contra su ropa lo había puesto duro, pero tenía que controlarse… al menos hasta que llegara con ella a la cama, cosa realmente difícil cuando  su mano estaba apretando deliciosamente su trasero. Unos centímetros más y podría comprobar por sí mismo cuán húmeda estaba ¿qué clase de pervertidos pensamientos eran esos? —. Pero la fuerza no reside en el tamaño.

            Ella cargaba con una de sus manos sus tacones: ni muerta iba a dejarlos tirados por ahí.  Lo miró con una mezcla de sueño y dulzura y luego se acomodó el su pecho, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos ¡ah! Qué dulce sensación el sentir ese tacto masculino tan de cerca. Japón siempre olía bien.

            —Lo sé—le contestó. _Y en más de un sentido_ , quiso añadir, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Aspiró profundamente al aroma oriental de su piel y sin ninguna advertencia lamió su cuello entre besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

            —No haga eso, por favor.

            — ¿O qué? —ella continuó succionando la piel de su cuello. Ese chupetón en particular iba a dejar una marca al día siguiente.

            —O no podré contenerme, América-san. _Onegai_ …—Nunca se había sentido un deseo más primitivo que estando en su presencia. Condujo la mano de ella hasta su entrepierna entre avergonzado y resignado, para hacerle ver lo “deseoso que estaba por la unión”—. No alcanzaremos a llegar a la habitación a este paso: terminaremos haciéndolo en las escaleras como animales.

            —Suena atractivo. —América se relamió los labios. Mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea de Japón y ella en las escaleras: ella recostada en los escalones de arriba y él en los de más abajo, lamiéndole entre las piernas deliciosamente. Lo observó otra vez: demasiado urgido, demasiado temeroso como para realizar tan reciente fantasía.

            Solo porque hoy era navidad iba a tener compasión por él.

            —Está bien.

            Se reclinó contra su pecho, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no quedarse dormida. No supo si lo hizo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Japón estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación. No tuvo tiempo para protestar por el abandono cuando él la dejó sobre la cama. La almohada y las sabanas habían hecho un buen trabajo recibiéndola.

            —No tenemos que hacer nada, América-san. Está bien si solo desea dormir por hoy.

            Su voz sonaba tan lejana. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. Rendirse al sueño era tan tentador, pero el sexo también lo era. Con él, sobre todo.

            — ¿Qué tal mi maquillaje?

            — ¿Qué?

            —Que si se ve bien…

            Japón la miró un instante. Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que podía verse mejor y que el rímel se le había corrido a causa de tanto movimiento. Eso sería sumamente vergonzoso para él y descortés para ella. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, eso no era un buen hábito ¿valdría en este caso? Rabiaba contra la poca costumbre   de verse en dilemas como ese.

            —Ayúdame a desmaquíllame. 

            Lo hizo sin cuestionar. Si ella hubiera insistido en que respondiera, se habría visto forzado a dar una mala respuesta. La mentalidad femenina, aquí y en oriente, todavía era un misterio para él.  

            Perezosamente ella se fue quitando el maquillaje con las toallas de algodón y la crema, aún adormilada. Japón se sentó con las rodillas doblada sobre la cama a su lado, expectante, con las manos sobre los muslos, no sabiendo qué hacer, cómo continuar algo que aún no empezaba. Se sentía incómodo forzándola probablemente a hacer algo que ella no deseaba.

            Podría acabar manualmente con su erección si ella estaba demasiado cansada. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Dejaría que mirara si quería con todo gusto, pero no la forzaría a nada. Estaba abriendo la boca para comunicarle aquella decisión cuando ella habló.

            — ¿Podrías bajarme el cierre del vestido, Japón? —América volvió la cabeza hacia su hombro sensualmente. El tirante de ese lado entre movimiento y movimiento se había caído, dando una suculenta vista de su hombro desnudo. Japón tragó saliva y para América su nuez nunca se había visto más sexi que entonces.

            Que los dioses shinto le ayudaran, porque sus manos se habían vuelto más torpes que nunca cuando sus dedos se acercaron al cierre. Toda esa piel nívea al alcance de sus manos y su boca.  Se obligó a no pensar en eso, no quería quedar ridiculizado a los ojos de su persona especial. Pero cuando ella hizo el cabello hacia un lado y dejó su cuello al descubierto, notó como las fosas nasales se le iban abriendo a medida que respiraba y sus mejillas, su rostro ¡hasta la orejas! enrojecían ante la corta distancia de sus labios y su cuello.

            — ¿Todo bien, Kiku?

            Bajó la vista antes de contestar. No era un niño, se obligó a repetir mentalmente, podía tocar a una mujer sin correrse en los pantalones antes de desnudarse él mismo para ella. Si hiciera eso ahora ¿qué placer sería capaz de entregarle después? ¿Qué imagen se haría ella de él? Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar

            — _Hai_ —mintió, moviendo la cabeza a los lados a ojos cerrados y apretando sus manos en forma de puño sobre sus muslos. Era irónico que pudiera mutilar y decapitar cuerpos y llenarse de la sangre de sus enemigos, pero fuera totalmente incapaz de no parecer un primerizo sacándole el vestido a su amante _gaijin._

            Incluso cuando fue deslizando el cierre del vestido lentamente, su respiración chocaba de forma acusadora contra a desnuda piel de la espalda de América. Deslizó los tirantes por los hombros –o lo que quedaba del camino en el caso de uno— hasta que sus hombros quedaron completamente al alcance de sus besos. Tal vez fue por esa razón que instintivamente y sin pensarlo mucho presionó sus labios contra la dulce piel de uno de ellos a ojos cerrados. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, ya estaba haciéndolo.

            —Mmmm…—Fue el sonido que ella emitió reclinándose hacia atrás  contra él, rindiéndose a sus caricias y a sus brazos sin oponer resistencia. A causa del sueño, del cansancio y de sus besos. Definitivamente no quería abandonar la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda desnuda.   Las manos de su amante japonés, nunca tan ansiosas como en ese instante, pasaron bajo sus brazos hasta acunar cada una uno de sus pechos y juguetear con ellos y el vestido que apenas los cubría. Se dio cuenta gratamente de que el sujetador no sería mayor problema, porque tenía la abertura hacia adelante. Así, moldeó ambos pechos como quiso y en un movimiento de su mano derecha, desabrochó el cierre opresor y los dejó libres.

            —Tan hermosos…—pronunció, mientras se hacía a un lado para acostar a América sobre la cama todavía ordenada—… tan deliciosos—agregó al dejar reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sonrió levemente hasta  descender desde sus labios lentamente hacia la unión de sus pechos, tomando uno de ellos en su boca como la cosa más dulce del universo.  

            Ella volvió a gemir, apoyándose de las almohadas para sostenerse de lo que fuera la hiciera caer. La boca de su amante, por ejemplo y su excepcional habilidad para hacerla enloquecer.

            Japón deslizó el vestido con una ceremoniosa lentitud por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, lo quitó y dejó a un lado. Tan solo había una prenda que lo separaba de devorar su intimidad. Trató de contener su ansiedad, preguntándose si ella también quería ver lo que él tenía bajo la camisa. Retrocedió en la cama hasta quedar en los pies y levantarse, haciendo ademán de quitarse la corbata. La miró hacia la cama, risueña y adormilada, tan linda y adorable… ojalá hubiera traído una cámara fotográfica aunque fuera solo la semi-profesional; la única que tenía ahora era la de la de su móvil, pero sospechaba que no sería de buen gusto para ella que interrumpiera el acto para tomarle fotos así. Quizás más adelante… en otra ocasión.

            Se quitó la corbata y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su camisa de perfil al campo de visión de su compañera ante la sonríete mirada que ella le  daba. Vio que América se acomodaba a buscar algo bajo la almohada, pero no le prestó mayor atención preocupado por sus nervios. Se quitó la camisa jalando las mangas hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a América, no queriendo que ella viera lo nervioso que estaba tratando de quitarse la hebilla del pantalón con sus temblorosas manos.

            — ¿Kiku? ¡Mírame, _please_!

            Obedeció, aunque aún no era capaz de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Al darse la vuelta su nariz casi, casi sangró ante la vista ¡pero qué ayudante de Santa tan ardiente! Si hubiera estado fuera de los pantalones, América habría sido capaz de ver cómo su “pequeño amigo” daba un brinco de alegría al verla. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la entrepierna para cubrir su vergonzosa erección, pese a que sabía que ella no podría distinguirlo tan fácilmente.

            — _C´mon, baby_ —Lo invitó estirando los brazos hacia él—. Te ayudaré con eso y podremos seguir jugando ¿ok?

            Jugando… qué curiosa palabra para lo que estaba haciendo, pensó Japón, recordando en ese instante lo que su anciana memoria había olvidado. Tragó saliva, todavía dudando que hubiera sido buena idea. 

            Ella se arrastró por la cama hasta tomarlo sus manos sobre el cierre del pantalón. Una traviesa sonrisa surcó su boca cuando levantó la vista hacia él y luego sus manos hicieron el resto del trabajo liberando su hinchado miembro. De nada le sirvió cubrir sus partes nobles con sus propias manos para impedir que ella lo siguiera tocando.

            Gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverlo. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. América se mordió el labio inferior deleitada con la vista que tenía de su miembro entre sus pantalones a medio bajar, completamente dominado en su mano. Perfecto donde lo viera, palpitante y rojizo. Se deslizaba con una facilidad increíble de sus manos al estar goteando. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa traviesa hacia Japón y lo vio tentado a cubrirse el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas con las manos.

            — ¡Eres lo más hermoso que he visto Japón! —le dijo entre risas, volviendo a empujar fuerte sobre su erección.

            Japón sabía que estaba mintiendo. Él no era precisamente hermoso, en lo absoluto. No era horrible, pero tampoco hacía a las mujeres voltearse hacia él. No era popular entre las chicas y le costaba mucho, demasiado, interactuar con ellas. Que América-san lo mirara de una forma distinta y haya aceptado y correspondido sus sentimientos por ella era algo que hasta hace poco solo habría sido posible en sus más osadas fantasías.

            No ahora.

            Hoy la realidad era incluso más hermosa que sus fantasías.

            — ¿Estás sonriendo, Japón? —Levantó la vista hacia él, interesada. Que él sonriera era una de los acontecimientos más extraordinarios de los que pudiera hacer acto de presencia. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma tan cálida y genuina.

            De alguna forma, parecía que Japón tampoco podía acostumbrarse a eso. Que la mirara desde arriba, viéndola tocando su entrepierna con la cara casi pegada al abdomen era una imagen hermosa que nunca acabaría de encantarlo. Una parte de él—esa esencia negativa en su ser—le repetía una y otra vez que todo eso debía ser parte de un sueño. Por eso cuando se despertaba en las noches a su lado tenía que mirarla fijamente unos minutos antes de  darse cuenta que ella era tan real como él.

            Y comprender  que ella también lo quería.

            — _Ai shiteru_ , Emily-san. —Todavía  se sonrojaba al decirlo. Podía tener miles de años, pero en cosas como esta se sentía como un niño de primaria. Un completo inexperto. No era de extrañar que se sonrojara aún más tras hacerle esa declaración.

            Ella le sonrió. Su sonrisa fue a su corazón tanto como su miembro dio un brinco al verla bajarse el pomposo blanco y rojo traje hasta debajo de los pechos bajando los tirantes hasta quitárselos de los brazos.

            — ¿Quieres probar un poco? —levantó sus pechos y luego los soltó para que rebotaran bajo su atenta mirada, dulces como un mitarashi-dango.

            Dioses, sí quería probar.

            Se inclinó ahí mismo bajo la cama hasta quedar a la altura de sus senos mientras ella se hallaba sentada de rodillas en la cama. Japón apoyó ambas mano una en cada una de las rodillas de América antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y comenzar a chupar sus pechos con avidez.

            América  hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las placenteras sensaciones que él le producía en su interior, apoyando sus manos en el cobertor.

            — _Baby_ , eres tan bueno en esto…

            Él lamio la aureola de uno de ellos sin tocar la punta, y luego hizo lo mismo con su lengua en el otro pecho. Por lo general trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella mientras hacía eso, pero esta vez estaba tratando de remediar ese lado tan poco afectivo y vergonzoso de su parte.

            —Por cierto, ¿cuál de todos los obsequios que recibí hoy era el tuyo? —le preguntó de pronto. Se detuvo de inmediato apenas la escuchó.

            No podía haber elegido momento más sorpresivo que ese para preguntarle. Su cara palideció.

            Todavía no sabía de qué forma iba a mirarla cuando le enseñara su obsequio navideño. 

            —Compré este y otros conjuntos sexys para usarlos cuando estemos solos ¿qué dices? ¿Es genial, cierto?

            Ella estaba tan contenta que tomó su cara entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente y topar su nariz con la propia. Japón quería morirse ahí mismo. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida por una idea que en un principio había parecido buena… antes de enfrentarse a la hora de la verdad.

            Aún tenía las llaves del nuevo modelo de automóvil que había sacado su casa al mercado para el siguiente año. Había sido inicialmente el plan B en el caso de que ella se sintiera sumamente ofendida por su obsequio.

            Nunca había hecho algo tan imprudente, de hecho se estaba preguntando el  por qué lo había pensado en primer lugar y qué extraña fuerza había hecho que llevara tal plan a cabo. Seguramente a ella le molestaría mucho.

            —Por supuesto que lo es—dijo, rozando sus pezones con sus pulgares. Ella ronroneó ante lo bien que se sentía—. _Etto…_ —comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. Se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo sacado de los bolsillos de sus pantalones bajados a la altura de la entrepierna—. Aún no le he entregado mi obsequio.

            A América se le iluminó el rostro con una curiosidad muy propia de ella. Una curiosidad que le encantaba tanto como lo ponía nervioso. Se separó de ella un minuto para ir a buscar el obsequio que antes de la fiesta había dejado estratégicamente cerca de la mesita de noche. Cuando regresó con ella a la habitación no pudo haberse sentido más rojo que un tomate.

            « _Aún tienes el automóvil, aún tienes el automóvil_ », se repetía mentalmente para calmar sus nervios. Claro, eso solo serviría como disculpa si ella se indignaba tanto que tiraba sobre su cabeza su regalo, con toda la razón del mundo. El vehículo sería solo una manera de pedir perdón por su horrible y deshonroso comportamiento.

            Solo que ante su mirada curiosa, inocente y juguetona no sabía cómo actuar sin parecer un tonto.

            — ¡Oh, _baby_! ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Dime qué es! —Su entusiasta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Tragó saliva antes de estirar ambos brazos con la caja de regalo hacia adelante con la cabeza gacha para que ella los tomara.

            — ¡Feliz Navidad!—dijo, las palabras atorándose en su boca—. Es un pequeño obsequio, nada comparado a lo que realmente merece, es ciertamente pequeño ¡ _summimasen_ si realmente le parece ofensivo! —Antes de que América se diera cuenta, él ya estaba en el suelo con la frente tocando el suelo. Temblando.

            Eso le hizo preguntarse a América qué tan mala podía ser la elección de ese año: Japón siempre era el mejor dando regalos y ciertamente no se le ocurría nada tan insignificante que pudiera darle que lo dejara así de avergonzado.

            A menos…

            Desenvolvió el paquete con rapidez y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con una caja completamente blanca. Dentro, otras más pequeñas. Cuando logró desenvolver el contenido de una de ellas quitándole el plástico, su rostro se iluminó ante la expectativa de lo que eso podría ser.

            — ¿Esto es…? —eran demasiadas emociones encontradas. Honestamente ella no sabía cómo definirlas mejor.

            Japón la escuchó y se estremeció en el suelo. Su erección, tan prominente y altiva, se había bajado hasta casi volverse flácida del miedo de no ser por la imagen de los descubiertos y hermosos pechos frente a él que impedían que eso sucediera. Tenía lo boca tan seca que tardó un poco en contestar:

            —Un vibrador.

            Silencio.

            América examinó el pequeño objeto color blanco en cuyo extremo era un poco más pequeño que un huevo pero con una forma similar y anexada de un cable fino a lo que parecía ser el control.

            Le sorprendía recibir un regalo así de Japón.

            Pero eso no significaba que no le gustara.

            — ¿Y dime...?—usó una voz sugerente y divertida. Él se estremeció al escucharla—. ¿…cómo se usa esto?

            Le había gustado. Le había gustado de verdad.

            América se inclinó hasta levantar el rostro encogido de Japón que topaba casi con el suelo —él había levantado la mirada para comprobar que su alegre expresión no era una mala broma de su perturbada mente—, tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo profundamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para calentarlo de nuevo solo con un beso: lamiendo sus labios, mordisqueándolos y simulando un acto mucho más intimo con sus lenguas.

            —Es el mejor regalo que has podido darme, Kiks—le sonrió. La mandíbula inferior de su compañero temblaba ante la incredulidad—. ¡Pero si me enseñas cómo usarlos sería maravilloso!

            Ella estaba realmente feliz. Era mucho más de lo que había podido esperar.

           

**XOX**

           

            Uno de los pequeños óvalos hizo un sonido chistoso que llegó a los oídos de América justo antes de que pudiera sentir la vibración en su vientre, segundos antes de que subiera y se colocara justo en la cima de su pezón.

            Cosquillas. Se estaba riendo apoyada en los brazos de su amante japonés  mientras él la sujetaba desde atrás. Y por supuesto, era él quien sostenía el pequeño ovalo blanco sobre la sensible piel de su pezón.

            — ¡Es divertidísimo! —comentó ella entre risas, dando vuelta la cabeza hacia él para darle un ligero besos en los labios.

            Se suponía que eso debía hacer algo más que divertirla.

            —Si cierra los ojos podrá sentirlo mejor, América-san…—dudó. Las cosas nunca eran como esperaba cuando se trataba de ella.

            — ¡Ok! —cerró los ojos y se acomodó aún mejor delante del cuerpo de Japón, sintiendo su erección tocar su trasero ansiosa por meterse dentro de su cuerpo.

            —Respire lentamente—le  susurró al oído. Sintió que se sonrojaba, pero apostaba su vida a que si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos habría podido ver que Japón se había sonrojado más que ella cuando habló tan provocadoramente a su oído—. S-solo relájese…—Ahí estaba su sexy y vacilante voz de nuevo.

            Vibración.

            Vibración.

            La punta de sus pechos se había endurecido ante el toque del pequeño óvalo sobre él. Su respiración, que en un principio había sido lenta como él le había pedido que lo fuera, comenzaba a acelerarse. Como si estuviera ansiosa por algo que no sabía qué era, pero que comenzaba necesitar con urgencia.

            —Japón…

            Más fuerte. La vibración sobre su pequeña punta rosada comenzó a acelerarse. Le pareció que él había cambiado el pequeño huevo blanco a su otro pecho cuando  lo sintió en el otro lado mientras su abandonada y dolorida punta sentía su ausencia.

            Pero eso no duró demasiado.

            — ¡J-Japón! —Se estremeció cuando sintió una segunda vibración en su adolorida punta rosada, a la par de la otra que también sentía con fuerza. La respiración se hacía más difícil—. ¿ _W-what_? —abrió los ojos, encontrando al gemelo de su primer vibrador en color rosa sobre la antes abandonada punta.

            — ¿Si? —le susurró al oído, apretándola contra su cuerpo, presionando ambas puntas con un vibrador en cada mano sobre sus pechos. Sentados, atrapando sus dulces piernas cercándolas entre las suyas a su alrededor. Ella era suya, toda suya.

            —Duele…   —No lloriqueó, por supuesto, eso la haría parecer débil y ella era una heroína ¡pero es que simplemente dolía!

            —Disminuiré la velocidad un poco ¿le parece? Creo que he ido demasiado rápido para ser la primera vez…

            —N-no se trata de eso. —No se refería precisamente al placentero dolor que pendía de sus ahora duras puntas como un hilo, sino de la presión que sentía entre las piernas, latente y deseosa—. Es entre mis piernas donde más duele.

            — ¡Ah! Así que se trataba de eso…. —Se movió a su lado recostándola sobre las almohadas para descender un óvalo desde su pecho derecho hasta su vientre, bajando hasta más abajo, entre sus piernas. Tanteó la zona de su pelvis con la punta redondeada y ella instintivamente abrió las piernas para que él hiciera lo que quisiera hacer con ella ahí.

            Japón tanteó su entrada con el vibrador sin entrar. Ella no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido ante lo placentero que había sido que lo dejara ahí entre sus pliegues, deslizándose un poco más adentro donde más lo necesitaba.

            — ¡Sí que está excitada…! —pronunció Japón, viendo como el vibrador se había empapado de sus fluidos. Estaba tan húmeda que el pequeño óvalo rosa se deslizaba con facilidad entre sus pliegues. Fácilmente podría introducirlo en su interior y brindarle gran placer.

            Pero quería hacer que explorara más sensaciones antes de darle el final que él quería para ella.  

            —Por favor, Kiku…

            Acercó el óvalo hacia el pequeño nudo de nervios que tenía entre las piernas y presionó. Ella gritó en el acto tan fuerte que su propia erección dio un brinco al oírla, mientras se sonrojaba aún más; ¿sería capaz de durar él mismo para que ella disfrutara? Era algo que cada segundo le parecía más difícil.

            Pero era fuerte y disciplinado. Podría combatir contra eso.

            — _Oh my God! Oh my God!—_ gritaba mientras se estremecía en la cama, aferrándose a cualquier pedazo de tela o almohada, moviendo las piernas para aparatar el objeto que vibraba sobre su nudo de nervios, pero Japón se lo impidió separándolas con una de sus manos y con la otra presionando aún más fuerte el vibrador contra su clítoris—. _¡Yeah! ¡Oh! ¡Yes!_

            Ella se corrió justo en ese instante en un aplastador orgasmo que la dejó estremeciéndose durante una buena medida de tiempo antes de que su interior dejara de explotar. Sus ojos veían estrellas. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y todavía no era capaz de sentir con todos los nervios de su cuerpo antes de que Japón volviera a la carga con el infernal juguetito.

            — ¡Japón! ¡N-no! —trataba de resistirse, pero era inútil. Una parte de ella quería continuar con la tortura mientras que la otra deseaba la liberación en ese mismo instante otra vez. Nunca lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento—. Para.

            Pero él no parecía escucharla, bien porque no quería detenerse o bien porque estaba tan ensimismado en su nuevo juego que no tenía tiempo de escuchar que ella quería que parara. Sus ojos, cafés hasta ser negros, tan pequeños desde que lo conoció hace muchos años, ahora se encontraban desorbitados mientras acercaba su rostro a su entrepierna para ver en primera fila lo que su juguete le estaba produciendo a su esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo, tan dura y roja como una cereza.  

            —Emily-san…—Besó sus caderas segundos antes de recoger el abandonado vibrador blanco a lado de su extenuado cuerpo. Repitió con él el mismo recorrido que había hecho en su cuerpo previamente con el otro antes de que se encontraran ambos entre sus piernas. Él gimió, queriéndola embestir ya mismo, pero sabía que aún era pronto para eso. Hizo que ambos vibradores hicieran lo suyo en los suaves y húmedos pliegues de su sexo.

            Hasta que apartó el de color blanco ya empapado por su esencia femenina hasta alejarlo del cuerpo de América. Y se llevó el pequeño óvalo a la boca, degustando del sabor de su humedad como si se tratara del néctar más exquisito. No, incluso el solo hecho de olerlo hacía que su miembro saltara deseoso entre sus piernas por la unión. Cerró los ojos mientras lo recorría con la lengua y la libraba a ella por un instante de las vibraciones para que mirara la magnitud de sus deseos.

            Con los ojos cerrados podía disfrutar mejor de su sabor y de su fragancia femenina a través de su aroma. Cuando los abrió, la vio tan sonrojada, tan hermosa y excitada mirándolo como él la probaba de esa forma indirecta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que el sonrojarse y seguir lamiendo ese juguete, disfrutando del cómo lo miraba, con el mismo deseo con el que él siempre la miraba a ella.

            Era la primera vez que la veía tan caliente bajo él.

            No quería que fuera la última vez, tampoco.

            —Quiero que recuerde esta noche para siempre, por los siglos de los siglos. — _Incluso cuando lo dejara_ , pensó, pero no se lo dijo: era algo que ocurriría eventualmente. Mientras, el podría conservar en su memoria momentos como ese para seguir viviendo cuando ella ya no lo necesitara. Y aunque sabía que eso fortuitamente sucedería, él siempre estaría encantado de haberla servido.

            Acercó su boca a sus pliegues femeninos y comenzó a lamerla para aliviar todo dolor que pudo  haberle provocado con sus juguetes mientras la complacía. América volvió a gimotear sosteniendo su cabello con su mano sin forcejear, un gran avance según Japón de la época en que ella había sido su redentora.

            América tenía que estar completamente húmeda para lo siguiente que iba a hacer para ella. Ella volvió a correrse mientras separaba ambos labios entre sus piernas con sus pulgares para lamer mejor su pequeño botón y los caminos de su  entrada.

            Se apartó solo un instante para buscar la última caja de su obsequio: una más larga que las otras dos.  América se hacía una idea bien exacta de qué era lo que contenía gracias a las dos pequeñas cajas anteriores.

            Un consolador.

            Pero también había una pequeña botella de lubricante y unos cuantos  condones.

            — ¿Y eso?

            A Japón le sorprendió aquella pregunta, siendo que la respuesta era tan obvia a estas alturas del juego.

            Iba a penetrarla. Por delante y por detrás.  Y estaba vez no habría nadie más que ellos involucrado. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso, muy nervioso. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza que no le agradaba del todo:

            —Podemos parar ahora mismo si lo desea. —Se dio cuenta que era lo más prudente de hacer dadas las circunstancias. Era vergonzoso que su excitación le hubiera impedido por tanto tiempo pensar en cómo se sentía ella realmente —. Usted trabajó muy duro en esta fiesta navideña y se esmeró tanto que es normal que esté cansada. Estoy muy feliz con el obsequio que me ha dado, no hace falta nada más.

            —Japón.

            — ¿Sí?

            —Cállate y ven aquí, _baby_. Te quiero justo dentro de mí. —Ella abrió invitadoramente las piernas con una enérgica sonrisa en los labios ¡pensar que había estado tan asustado de haberla lastimado u humillado mientras estaba sumido en ese frenesí sexual!—. Nunca te dejaría con eso tan grande entre las piernas  sin resolver.

            — ¡ _Hai_! —obedeció tembloroso. Era un alivio que ella pensara así, que quisiera ayudarlo a resolver la dolorosa erección que llevaba durante casi media hora.

            Tomó el consolador, el lubricante y los condones en sus manos y volvió a la cama con ella  para besarla profundamente y que sus lenguas se unieran justo como pensaban hacerlo en poco tiempo más con sus cuerpos.  América deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Japón desde el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen, deleitándose con cada detalle. Antes, mucho tiempo antes pensaba que él  como un hombre flacucho y débil, que jamás sería capaz de sostener una espada ni de proteger a alguien. Jamás lo imaginó antes con un cuerpo entrenado y ahora que lo tocaba y sentía con las yemas de sus dedos la piel musculosa, sabía que era cierto:

            Él era un hombre hecho para la batalla. Podría luchar cualquier guerra.

            Incluso una en la cama.

            Mordió su labio y gimió por lo bajo mientras él apretaba sus pechos de arriba abajo y su erección golpeaba su vientre.

            Japón abandonó sus labios para enseñarle el consolador de color azul. Tenía las formas sugerentes de un miembro  masculino y se sentía como si estuviera hecho de silicona, lo cual le daba una mejor imagen de cómo se sentiría deslizarlo dentro de ella. Se relamió los labios. La mirada que compartió con Japón en un gesto de complicidad se lo dijo todo.

            Él se recostó sobre la cama mientras América le colocaba el condón. Era horrible que sus manos,  siempre temblando, aún no fueran capaces de cooperar para que él pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta sin depender de ella, pero le gustaba de cierta forma que ella se ocupara de su problema tocándolo con sus manos, permitiéndole ese placer.

            Una vez que terminó, se dio la vuelta enseñándole su trasero para que él lo lubricara. Japón volcó el contenido de la botella entre sus dedos y no  escatimó en gastar tanto como fuera necesario para hacer la penetración menos dolorosa. Su mano izquierda rozaba sus nalgas y tocaba con el pulgar la pequeña abertura trasera, sumergiéndose dentro, luego el índice le escoltó adentrándose gradualmente. El dedo medio no tardó en acompañarlos hasta que ella realmente se quejó por el dolor pese a estar relajada.

            Con la otra mano  fue lubricando la zona de su sexo, procurando que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para que lo que sucediera no le causara ningún daño o dolor alguno. Masajeó sus nalgas justo antes de que ella se  apartara y él se tumbara boca arriba para recibirla de espaldas sobre él.

            Él la poseyó analmente. Sintió la estrechez de su entrada trasera a medida que ella se sentaba sobre él, dejando que la fuerza de su peso hiciera más fácil la intrusión de su miembro. Ella gimió al sentirlo dentro. Separó las piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Japón,  en una abertura en forma de V. Él levantó la pelvis y las rodillas  y apoyó todo el peso de ambos en sus talones y su espalda.

            —Cuando quieras, _baby_ —gimoteó ella, viéndolo por sobre el hombro. El asintió sujetando con una de sus manos un lado de  la cadera antes de comenzar a embestirla lentamente.

            Era como tocar una parte del cielo cada vez que se hundía en ese estrecho pasaje. Su pelvis se movía de arriba abajo hasta chocar con el ruidoso colchón de la cama, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

            — _¡Oh! ¡Yeah! ¡Oh my God!_ —gritó ella con todo descaro mientras él se concentraba en no correrse. La  mente de Japón  se nubló por un segundo antes de que sus manos tocaran el consolador que por una instante había olvidado y sin titubear se llevó a la boca, empapándolo con su saliva, lamiéndolo con vehemencia  ante la deleitada mirada de su amante _gaijin_ por sobre su hombro mientras ella estiraba hacia atrás su mano para tocar su pelo azabache que se había pegado a su frente a  causa del sudor.

            Japón le devolvió la sonrisa extasiada que ella le había enviado. Un instante después, introdujo el consolador dentro de sus pliegues femeninos hasta entrar en su interior.

            — _¡Oh My God! ¡Oh, Kiku, Fuck me, ¡Fuck me!_ —pidió jadeando, moviéndose de arriba abajo mientras se sujetaba el rostro enrojecido en medio del éxtasis. Tocaba su pelo y lo apartaba de su rostro tras su oreja, mientras sus ojos se divisaban llorosos. Por todos los cielos, nunca creyó que un placer así pudiera existir, que pudiera sentir como sus dos entradas se llenaban sin la necesidad de que hubiera alguien más entre ellos dos.

            Japón podía sentir  cómo el consolador la iba penetrando con el movimiento de su mano a través de la pared interior de su cuerpo que separaba el camino de la entrada delantera de la trasera, como si se estuviera rozando con algún otro miembro pese a saber que esta vez era el único que la estaba poseyendo y nadie más.

            Era el único dentro de ella. Y eso le gustaba

            — ¡ _I love you, my Kiku_!

            — _Me too_ , Emi-chan.

            El ritmo se volvió veloz y frenético, salvaje. Las embestidas contra su ano se volvieron más fuertes mientras su mano parecía tener vida propia empujando dentro y fuera el consolador  al interior de su vagina. Ella no paraba de moverse sobre él deliciosamente.

            Gritó cuando él introdujo el juguete profundamente y luego lo sacaba  con lentitud mientras su interior temblaba en torno a él en un explosivo orgasmo. Japón tampoco fue capaz de reprimir el fuerte  gemido instantes después mientras  se liberaba en su interior tras haberse reprimido tanto durante muchos y eternos minutos.

            Ella permaneció unos minutos más sobre él mientras se recuperaba. Él se mantuvo en su interior expectante, esperando a que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento para seguirla, aunque honestamente no había sitio donde deseara estar más que en su interior.

            Escuchó cómo su respiración iba regularizándose hasta ser casi imperceptible, eso le asustó porque América-san no era precisamente la clase de persona que se quedaba quieta. Asustado, la tomó de la cintura. Ella hizo un movimiento y al segundo siguiente se había retirado de él y se estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

            Japón tardó un poco en comprender que ella se  estaba quedado dormida abrazada a él, con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas. Deslizó el condón fuera de su ahora flácido miembro mientras ella se acoplaba mejor a su cuerpo.

            —Gracias, Kiku: eres el mejor… —Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus brazos dejaran de estrecharlo fuertemente contra ella, como si temiera no encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente junto con todos los demás invitados de la fiesta de Navidad.

            Él cubrió ambos cuerpos con el cobertor antes de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que lastimosamente ella no podría ver y que en raras ocasiones podía hacer cuando estaba realmente feliz.

            Esta era una de esas veces.

            —Nunca la dejaría a menos que lo deseara, América-san. —Poniendo su frente contra frente, le hizo aquella declaración tan intima antes de ceder al sueño a su lado.

            Él esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella nunca quisiera alejarlo de su lado.

 


	2. Sexo bajo las estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el día X, de un mes O, dos naciones se pierden en una isla desierta ¿qué sucederá cuando viejos recuerdos salgan a la luz otra vez?. Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una viñeta más para la tabla de 30 limones

**Sexo bajo las estrellas**

**Día XX del mes OO, isla donde las naciones se suelen perder**

 

            Que seas un país no tiene por qué hacer que tengas un GPS por sentido de orientación. Muchos países se han perdido reiteradamente por esa razón, porque no saben ubicarse dentro del mapa. No tienen idea de qué lugar están pisando como todo ser humano cuando naufragan.

            América no sabía dónde estaban el resto de los países del mundo, por ejemplo. Y aunque lo supiera eso no iba a sacarla de esa isla desierta. Qué mal que el único ente viviente y pensante que hubiera encontrado fuera un país enemigo, porque de otra forma podría estar brincando de felicidad. Desafortunadamente no era el caso.

            —Un penique por tus pensamientos—pronunció detrás de la fogata a su compañero de enfrente. Estaba por anochecer y comenzaba a hacer frío. Además de inseguridad, el sepulcral silencio de Japón no hacía más que infundirle miedo. Claro, no iba a decírselo porque él podría usarlo en su contra y ella era una heroína de la cual no se esperaba que sintiera miedo.

            Japón levantó la vista. El fuego se reflejó en sus ojos y por un instante parecía estar intrigado por lo que América le decía.

            — ¿Quiere darme dinero por mis pensamientos? —Era una idea que no acababa de entrarle en la cabeza. Los occidentales eran tan extraños que no sabía cómo interpretar su lógica absurda. Pero en nombre de esa guerra, debía conocer a su enemigo. Así, que de la forma más formal que pudo se las arregló para parecer sereno y ameno mientras le hacía esa pregunta.

            La tregua no duraría para siempre, solo mientras estuvieran ahí atrapados. Cuando salieran todo volvería a ser como antes de que se encontraran en ese sitio: pelearían a muerte hasta que uno de los dos cayera. Y por el emperador, no iba a ser él.

            —Es solo una expresión. Significa que me gustaría saber qué estás pensando. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras caminaba a gatas por el suelo de arena hasta el tronco dónde Japón estaba sentado. Ella no lo sabía, pero aunque los apartaran varios centímetros de distancia, para su acompañante comenzaba a ser una distancia más bien personal que le incomodó—. Te ves tan serio.

            Japón tragó saliva, apretando los puños en su pantalón. Trató de obligarse a pensar que ella no estaba más cerca de él que lo conveniente a la vista de su mentalidad occidental. Que a sus ojos ella estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal no significaba que para ella fuera lo mismo. Por supuesto, cualquiera de estas imprudentes sensaciones de inseguridad no las demostró cuando ella se  arrodilló sobre la arena a su lado.

            —Mi mente está ocupada pensando en el fortunio de mis compañeros. —No le estaba mintiendo del todo: era verdad que la suerte que pudieran estar corriendo Alemania e Italia  le preocupaba y era en lo que verdad estaba pensando antes de que ella le hubiera ofrecido metafóricamente dinero a cambio de saber qué pensaba.

            —También me preocupa qué habrá sido de Inglaterra y los otros. —Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. Japón pensó que con esa expresión en su rostro hasta podría parecer inteligente. Por supuesto, no más del grado de inteligencia que una occidental pudiera alcanzar, el cuál era muy inferior al de las mujeres japonesas, mucho menor que el de un hombre japonés—. Pero sé que están bien. Ellos son mis compañeros aliados, después de todo. Si no pudieran salir bien de esta ¡la heroína irá a buscarlos! —decidió firme. Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión.

            —Ya anocheció. —Japón alzó la vista hacia el cielo, indicando algo obvio a sus ojos—. Será difícil para usted ir a buscarlos en medio de esta oscuridad. Creo que sería más conveniente tomar las medidas necesarias cuando haya amanecido.

            —No importa lo que digas. ¡Lo haré igual porque soy la heroína de esos chicos! Y voy a salvarlos.

            —Le repito otra vez que no creo que esa sea una opción sensata—añadió cuando ella se levantó de golpe con una determinación admirable aunque poco inteligente. Aún así, trató de detenerla—… pese a que si usted se fuera y muriera buscándolos en ese inhóspito lugar oscuro sería mucho más conveniente para mi casa…—musitó en voz baja sin que ella lo escuchara más para sí mismo que para otra persona. Una reflexión bastante obvia.

            Sin embargo, América parecía no entender. Entró a la pequeña cueva que había encontrado de la nada horas antes a tomar su mochila y cargársela al hombro, completamente dispuesta a marcharse. Japón tuvo que ponerse en pie y detenerla, en contra de su propia conveniencia; no obstante, no tenía muchas opciones ¿era honorable ganar una batalla cuando su oponente muestra tal valor y determinación en una causa noble como socorrer a sus compañeros perdidos? Una victoria obtenida de esa forma era más despreciable que una digna derrota.

            El buen juicio le decía que lo más inteligente era permanecer ahí refugiados y seguros por esa noche, pero aquella valentía propia de la juventud le recordó a sí mismo años antes, cuando era samurái y su mayor honor era morir en batalla cumpliendo con su código de honor luchando para su casa. Ese él de aquel entonces estaría molesto con el hombre que era hora, que prefería el raciocinio a una muerte llena de honor.

            El problema era que ese él ya no era el de ahora, porque hoy prefería salvarla a ella de un peligro seguro que arriesgarse con ella haciendo lo mismo. Sí, los samuráis siempre serían guerreros dignos de admiración, pero hoy…

            Hoy no era el ayer.  Y debía recordárselo sobre todo en la lucha contra los occidentales. Ellos no comprendían lo que era el honor y preferían jugar sucio. Nada en el mundo haría que él hiciera lo mismo que ellos, se juró en silencio, pero mientras no hallara la forma de vencerlos en su propio juego era conveniente medir cada movimiento. La derrotaría, por supuesto, pero de una forma mucho más digna que esa.

            —América-san, piense ¿qué obtendrá si lo hace? Nada bueno ocurriría si usted también se pierde.

            Ella  abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón: no se le ocurría con qué refutar su argumento, que se veía mucho más sólido que su título de heroína.  Mordió su labio inferior con reprimido enojo. Era frustrante ser la salvadora y no poder ayudar a nadie, porque él tenía razón: no podría salvar a nadie perdiéndose también. Se encontró odiándolo por hacerle ver ese hecho y trató de mirarlo como si sus ojos pudieran fulminarlo, cosa que decepcionantemente no hicieron cuando lo vio, tan tranquilo e imperturbable como siempre. 

            Japón se mostró de pronto más cordial y con voz calmada la tranquilizó:

            —No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que podrá salvarlos, pero por ahora sería mejor si se fuera a dormir para reunir fuerzas cuando pueda comenzar la búsqueda.

            —Pero el fuego…—No era por nada, pero encender esa fogata les había costado sudor y sangre. La primera dificultad fue encontrar las ramitas adecuadas para encenderla y la segunda, usar los últimos rayos solares y sus gafas en un desesperado intento por hacer fuego. Sobraba decir que bailó de alegría alrededor de la fogata cuando las primeras chispas aparecieron, cosa que Japón no hizo—. Alguien tiene que cuidarlo.

            —Yo lo haré, América-san. No tiene que preocuparse.

            — ¿No sería más justo si tomamos turnos?

            —No es necesario.

            —Pero…—Eso la hacía sentir extrañamente culpable.

            —Usted solo preocúpese de descansar. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

            La odiosa sensación de que el trataba de ser amable además de un caballero en brillante armadura estaba de regreso. No entendía cómo él no podía ver que ella podía vérselas por sí misma. No obstante guardó silencio ¿quién era en su cabeza para aclararle tal idea? Además de que unas cuantas horas de sueño despreocupado se le antojaba demasiado bien, culpablemente bien. Y si él se ofrecía tan amablemente a hacer guardia…

            Hizo una mueca infantil parecida a un puchero. Aún así no estaba bien.  Japón siguió con esa fresca faceta. Maldito japonés y su cara de póker. No sabía si él en verdad se sentía a gusto con esa repartición o solo lo hacía para ser agradable. Aunque lo último no tuviera sentido dado a que estaban en guerra.

            —Que descanse, América-san. —Él le había dado punto final a la conversación esas palabras y acto seguido de una reverencia  volver a sentarse en el tronco donde comenzó a mirar el fuego.

            Ella entendió el mensaje resignada a no poder hacerlo cambiar de idea y se dirigió a la pequeña cueva. Se descolgó la mochila del hombro y deshizo su equipaje  en busca de su bolsa de dormir.  A veces era difícil creer que tantos comestibles y cosas innecesarias pudieran caber dentro.  Revolvió la mochila y finalmente la dio vuelta con la desesperación de no encontrar su bolsa de dormir y tener que dormir en el suelo muriéndose de frío por ese olvido estúpido.

            La bolsa de dormir cayó de su mochila cuando la dio vuelta. Junto con un par de condones.

            No era algo que alguien esperara encontrar en una situación así. América se sorprendió de verlos y cierta parte de ella se avergonzó de encontrarlos ahí. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando recordó que Rusia se los había mandado. “ _Talla extra pequeña, porque sé que es la medida promedio de las personas de tu casa_ ”, le había dicho ¡Cerdo mentiroso!  El promedio era un tanto más grande que esa talla. Estaba tan enfadada que solo se le quitó en enojo cuando notó la presencia de Japón tras ella.

            — ¿Necesita algo? —Rápidamente América agarró los condones y se los echó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en un desesperado intento de que no los viera él apenas lo oyó—. Siento si la he irrumpido en algo—Hizo una  reverencia para disculparse. 

            —Estoy bien—le contestó respirando hondo. Por suerte él no había visto nada. Aún así…— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres el turno?

            — _Hai_ —contestó en su propia lengua.

            Por alguna razón le hubiera gustado que él le hubiera dicho que no, que tomaran turnos como ella había propuesto. Porque al final del día, ahora mismo le estaba debiendo algo al enemigo. Y eso no podía ser bueno en una guerra.

 

**XOX**

 

_“— ¿Me dispararías?_

_Japón se sobresaltó a causa de esa peculiar pregunta de su acompañante._

_— Por supuesto que no, América-san. —Su rostro reflejó tanta paz y calma tal  como  se sentía; ambas sensaciones que a su lado no eran difíciles de alcanzar._

_— ¿Y en una guerra?_

_Se detuvo en  esa reflexión. Todo el mundo decía que la guerra era inevitable. Su mismo superior se lo había mencionado antes así que no eran rumores sin fundamento. Pese a todo, prefería seguir creyendo que la guerra jamás los alcanzaría a ambos, por muy iluso que sonara aquella postura._

_—Seríamos unos estupendos aliados. —Trató de no mirar su rostro mientras digería aquel pensamiento y sus palabras abandonaban su garganta, para no ver cuál sería su expresión. Últimamente hablar con ella se hacía cada vez más difícil ya que con el correr de los minutos controlarse era cada vez menos fructífero. Afuera comenzaba a atardecer y el aire comenzaba a ser fresco. La vista desde ese sitio era maravillosa. Lástima que no pudieran disfrutarla por estar escondiéndose._

_— ¿Y si fuéramos enemigos? —Esta vez ella se colocó frente a él tomándolo de las manos, un contacto sorpresivo para él ya que no estaba acostumbrado. No le gustaba, pero que no le desagradaba del todo. Sus grandes ojos de intenso azul lo quedaron mirando fijamente, bloqueando cualquier vía de escape. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad? Eso solo ocasionaría problemas por algo que no estaba seguro —ni deseaba—fuera a ocurrir._

_Cerró los ojos un instante y trató de mostrarse todo lo seguro que alguna vez pudo estar para no preocuparla, aunque en el fondo de su ser las voces de su conciencia le decían que la alejara de él, que no le convenía. Que solo le haría más daño._

_—Si la guerra nos alcanzara, actuaría como cualquier soldado. —Vio que su energético y jovial rostro de niña palidecía. Él continuó—. Seguiría mis convicciones._

_— ¿Incluso si te pidieran que me hicieras daño? —Ella podía aparentar ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera, pero sus ojos, en un acto de traicionera debilidad, le hicieron saber que lo que acaba de decirle la había herido profundamente. Él habría deseado en ese instante que ese fuera todo el daño que pudiera hacerle alguna vez, pero sabía que la vida no era tan generosa._

_—Las convicciones de una persona y las de un soldado ¿no son las mismas acaso?_

_—No entiendo lo que quieres decir—dudó—. Pero creo que acabaré lastimada. —No era una suposición. Ella obviamente lo creía._

_—No, por favor… —Qué difícil era lograr una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa para ahuyentar esos malos deseos. Que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos. Le habría encantando decirle que nunca le haría daño, pero ¿de qué servía decirle una mentira que no podría mantener ni por su honor?_

_—Sí, lo harías. —América asintió con un cabeceo, mientras se reprimía mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos, tan lindos como el mar en un día de verano de pronto se enturbiaron como las aguas más peligrosas, con lágrimas que amenazaban con querer escapársele de los ojos, un lujo que no les permitió—. No sé qué es peor: escuchar que podrías hacerme daño si así fuera necesario o…—Silencio. Una eterna mirada sobre él—… o saber que yo también haría lo mismo contigo._

_Silencio._

_Ella lo dejó ahí de pie, mientras se iba con las hojas de otoño cayendo a su paso._

_Él ni siquiera tuvo el valor de seguirla mientras la veía alejarse de su vida.”_

 

**XOX**

            —Soñé con el pasado.

            Japón no supo si se sorprendió  más por sentir su voz tan cerca de él ahora alrededor de la fogata o porque él había estado recordando probablemente lo mismo.

            —Al final la guerra sí nos alcanzó.

            América guardó silencio, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Por alguna razón, ese contacto ahora lo aliviaba a él más de lo que pudiera espantarle. Necesitaba con tanta fuerza saber que ella no lo despreciaba que aquella confirmación de que su amistad seguía en pie le hizo tanta ilusión como a un niño al recibir un cumplido de su padre.

            Pero él sabía que no había hecho nada para ser alabado. Y tampoco podía disculparse por algo que en verdad no sentía tanto como debiera sentirlo.

            —Debería irse a dormir, América-san. No abandone el refugio del sueño cuando puede tenerlo—le pidió. Extrañaría su calor y su compañía durante toda la noche, pero su salud era más importante que sus deseos.

            —No puedo. Hace  tanto frío ahí, está oscuro, yo… —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recordado imágenes de los horrores de la guerra que de golpe se amontonaban en su cabeza. Horribles y grotescas. No podía cerrar los ojos sin verlas—. Quiero que esto termine… quiero regresar a casa sana y salva. Quiero que Inglaterra me regañe por mi mal comportamiento, que Francia me haga indecentes propuestas, que Rusia se acerque tan sospechosamente a mí… antes deseaba que llegara el día en que todo eso acabara y ahora lo único que quiero es que esos días de monótona paz regresen ¿cómo lo haces?

            — ¿Hacer qué?

            — ¡Que los horrores de la guerra no te atormenten!

            —He vivido muchos años. Mis ojos han vistos cientos de mutilaciones y asesinatos, ríos de sangre fluyendo en abundancia. —Si cerraba los ojos también era capaz de verlos y aún peor, de volver al momento en que sucedieron. Su casa era un lugar donde el derramamiento de sangre innecesario era cosa de todos los días. Pero por alguna razón aún se mantenía cuerdo ¿o había llegado ya a la locura y la senilidad?

            América hizo una mueca de risa, como si quisiera reírse de alguna ironía y no pudiera.

            —Me habían dicho que eras un desalmado.

            —Tal vez tengan razón—reflexionó. Sí, probablemente era eso.

            —Haz que se vayan… —le pidió, como si él fuera capaz de darle el alivio que buscaba.

            —Usted es joven aún. Le quedan muchas cosas por ver. —Y que deseaba que jamás viera. La inocencia y el entusiasmo de su espíritu eran lo que la hacían tan hermosa a sus ojos y la sola idea de que ella terminara volviéndose como él le suponía un gran pesar, uno con el que estaba seguro tal vez no podría vivir—. Solo no piense en ello, América-san.

            —No sé cómo hacerlo... —Lo abrazó. Los ojos de Japón se abrieron con gran sorpresa—. Hazme olvidarlo, Japón. —El recorrido de su mano sobre sus pectorales al bajar y subir otra vez lo descolocaron. La presencia de sus grandes pechos apretarse contra su brazo se hacía cada vez más presente. Su garganta comenzó a salivar ¿qué clase de nuevos horrores le esperaban a un hombre como él, que ante una niña como ella no podía permanecer indiferente?

            —No piense en ello. —Más que la repetición de lo que le había dicho antes, le parecía una súplica. Quería que ella alejara sus demonios, pero no quería que lo arrastrara con él a la vergüenza.

            Ella siguió tocando ahora bajo la camisa. Cuando tocó sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos, los encontró duros como piedritas. ¡Qué cosa más extraña en una piel tan tersa y suave como la de él! Tenía una piel preciosa, dulce a la vista y al contacto. Se preguntaba si su sabor también sería así, seguro que sí. Deseaba probarlo ahora también con la lengua, pero primero tendría que deshacerse de esa molesta ropa.

            Ya no se acordaba de sus demonios interiores. ¿Era eso una señal para continuar haciendo lo que hacía? Sí o no, estaba dando buen resultado.

            Japón separó ambos brazo al costado de su cuerpo, aferrando fuertemente los dedos al tronco en el que estaba sentado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras ella lo tocaba, dándole completa libertad para que siguiera. Quería pedirle que parara, pero la voz no le salía ¿era ese un justo castigo por lo que le había hecho?

            —Qué extraño—pronunció ella, acercándose peligrosamente a él—. Aquí afuera hace más calor que allá dentro.

            Su boca se encargó de ir por su cuello y hundirse profundamente ahí a través de besos y lamidas. Usualmente, una actitud así le habría escandalizado, pero se encontró deseando que siguiera faltándole el respeto de esa forma. Instintivamente siguió su orden implícita de quitarse lo que llevaba puesto encima para darle total libertad de explorar la parte superior de su cuerpo, su abdomen, su tórax… todo lo que ella quisiera.

            — _Prease_ —pidió tratando de hablar en su idioma para que le entendiera—. Esto no está bien, América-san… no deberíamos…—Luego, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no entendía qué no debían seguir, porque la voz otra vez se le había ido. _No quería parar_ , y decir lo que iban a hacer a continuación era tan prohibido como el acto mismo.

            ¿Pero cómo podía ser una necesidad tan vital para los dos ser un acto tan primitivo, tan mal comprendido a los ojos de todos?

            América se quitó la ligera prenda que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Tampoco parecía tener frío. Sus pechos, grande y llenos, rebotaron ligeramente al deshacerse la  tela que los reprimía. Japón ahogó un gemido y ella lo besó en el cuello otra vez, pasando las puntas de sus pulgares en sus pezones, cada vez más duros y más agradables al tacto.

            La vergüenza se hizo presente en el rostro de Japón hasta las orejas. Respirar era dificultoso. El cuerpo le temblaba. Y todo lo que quería hacer para su sorpresa era arremeter contra su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta desfallecer, hasta llenarla por completo con su miembro profundamente, hasta  que ambos sintieran que por un instante la guerra no era motivo para estar separados.

            Imitando su ejemplo, acercó sus dedos a las puntas rosadas de sus hermosos pechos, jugueteando, tirando de ellos frente a ella hasta hacer que cerrara los ojos y gimiera, tal como ella había hecho con él. Pero no era su dolor el que lo complacía, era su placer y el saber que era a causa de él. 

            No quería pensar en la idea de cualquiera de los Aliados estando con ella   de la misma forma en que estaba él. Hizo un sonido ronco ante el pensamiento, además de cuando ella besó su nuez. Haría que se olvidara de cualquier otro que existiera en su mente. Ella era suya. Y pelearía toda una guerra para demostrárselo a los demás países que quisieran interferir.

            —América-san—jadeó cuando ella abandonó la piel de cuello para descender a su abdomen. Besando ambos pezones de paso, descendiendo por el abdomen donde los músculos por los ejercicios ligeramente se notaban. Su cuerpo jamás sería como el de Alemania-san y no le había importando hasta ese momento. Pensó en los anteriores amantes de ella y se dio cuenta de que de todos él tenía el cuerpo más pequeño. No supo si alegrarse por suponer algo distinto para ella o indignarse al imaginar que solo estuviera experimentando como tantas veces pensaba ¿cuál era la verdad? ¿Le gustaba lo que él le ofrecía o solo estaba jugando?

            —Japón…—correspondió ella, tocando y lamiendo su piel hasta inclinarse en el suelo, entre sus piernas abiertas con la protuberancia notoriamente marcada bajo los pantalones. Apoyó una mano en cada pierna de su amante y enemigo  para  bajar el cierre del su pantalón con los dientes luego de deshacerse del cinturón en un ágil movimiento.  

            Eso le cortó la respiración. A este ritmo alguien tendría que llamar a urgencias, pues era más de lo que un anciano como él podía soñar: una hermosa rubia de grandes pechos entre las piernas. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, pero lo era. Eso lo hacía aún más increíble.

            Ella lo bajó completamente y sus dedos ansiosos buscaron en la ropa interior tomar entre sus manos la parte de su cuerpo más sensible al tacto. Completamente duro para ella. Por ella. Otra vez Japón se dio cuenta que aferraba las manos a ambos lados del tronco para no desfallecer. Estaba tan embelesado con la vista que no le importaba que sus manos tuvieran heridas al día siguiente: mientras pudiera blandir una _katana_ contra sus enemigos… 

            Fue ella quien se encargó de acariciarlo con la dosis justa de gentileza y fuerza antes de que estuviera a punto de estallar. Empujando contra su mano a su propio ritmo, meciéndose mientras simulaba los movimientos de una penetración, Japón pensó que sería lo más lejos que llegarían esa noche hasta que ella sacó un condón de los bolsillos de su abandonada chaqueta echada a un lado de ellos. América se cubrió con ella porque hacía demasiado frio, lo que no le privó de la vista de sus maravillosos pechos y sus puntas rosadas y duras por la helada noche y la excitación.

            Iban a dar el siguiente paso esa noche.

            —Pensé que una vez que estuviéramos juntos nada sería capaz de separarnos. —América recordó la época en que habían sido cómplices secretos de un peligroso juego que atentaba contra la moral de ambas naciones.

            —Pero nos equivocamos.

            Ella deslizó su dedo índice desde la punta de su pene hasta la base, acariciando los testículos tras los oscuros risos. Él levantó la mirada con la respiración agitada hacia sus ojos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban y comprimían velozmente, costándole como el infierno contenerse.

            —Siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría tenerte dentro. —Acarició la sensible punta con su pulgar. Él ahogó un sonido.

            —Usted puede comprobarlo cuando desee, América-san. —Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un gemido demasiado vergonzoso. Los abrió a continuación y se encontró con ella de brazos cruzados frente a su erección expuesta. Se percató de inmediato que no se lo había pedido de la forma que ella quería—. Por favor…hágalo ahora.

            — ¿De la forma que quiera? —comenzó a recorrer con los dedos la longitud de su miembro.

            —De la forma que desee…  está bien.

            Ella deslizó el látex por su miembro con una sonrisa bastante traviesa. Ella quería verlo suplicar y era lo que estaba obteniendo. Adiós orgullo. Bienvenido placer.   

            Se dio la vuelta  entre risas estando de pie y se deshizo de la falda, las botas y la ropa interior. Levantó un pie y después otro para quitarse ambas prendas tras lanzar las botas lejos, dando brincos. Japón respiró pausadamente mientras la veía, demasiado excitado. Podría venirse con solo verla y sabía que era posible, porque muchas veces en su presencia se había sentido tan excitado que le había costado contenerse. Si abandonaba la habitación donde estuvieran juntos con una excusa poco creíble era porque creía que en cualquier minuto alguien notaría su erección.

            Ahora nadie los estaba viendo. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Y lo que él quería ahora mismo, en ese instante, era hundirse en ella y hacerla jadear la rendición ante su poder, que gritara su nombre placenteramente. Era una fantasía bastante provocativa, quizás una de las motivaciones que le alentaban a seguir con esa guerra era pensar en la idea en que ella lo considerara alguien fuerte y digno. Para que de esa forma fuera a sus brazos.

            Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda. Él las separó para darle todo el espacio que necesitara mientras se hundía en su sexo y ella hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, acomodándose hasta estar sentada de una forma bastante particular sobre él, como estuviera de cuclillas.  Japón la sostuvo rodeando la cintura con un brazo mientras estaba ahuecando un pecho con la otra mano, justo antes de que comenzara a moverse frenéticamente contra ella.

            Gimió un par de palabras en japonés que ella no supo identificar, pero que supuso debían ser buenas por la forma tan jadeante y entrecortada en que las vociferaba contra su oreja. O aunque por el poco japonés que sabía podría estar perfectamente insultándola. Él pellizcaba sus pezones a la par que la penetraba, tirando de ellos sin piedad, manoseando sus pechos como si se trataran de una masa. Pronto la otra mano que en un principio había permanecido en su cintura recogió su rubio cabello mientras le susurraba otra vez palabras que no podía entender al oído antes de acompañar a la otra mano a acariciar sus pechos.

            — _Stop!_ —pidió. Él se detuvo desconcertado al escucharla ¿qué estaba yendo mal? ¿Había ido muy deprisa? ¿La había lastimado? Cualquiera de esas opciones era terriblemente vergonzosa y debía disculparse por adoptar cualquiera de esas actitudes de inmediato.

            Ella se dio la vuelta, colocándose en frente de él y acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura en esa posición. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

            —Así está mejor—sentenció, satisfecha con su trabajo.

            Cuando él comenzó a moverse otra vez sosteniéndola de las caderas, su boca al alcance del hueco de su hombro y el continuo rose de sus pechos contra su pecho, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.  

            Sus manos subieron y bajaron por su espalda hasta su trasero mientras la mecía con fuerza contra él, sabiendo que esta sería seguramente la primera y la última vez que pudieran hacer eso.

            El fuego de la fogata crepitaba frente a ellos y a sus ojos la escasa visión que tenía del cuerpo de América-san en esa oscuridad no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar su libido, deseando poder tener la oportunidad de contemplar su cuerpo completamente desnudo a la luz. También se preguntaba quién estaba más caliente ahí, si el fuego o ellos dos gruñendo y gimiendo como animales en celo.

            —Vamos, córrete—pidió ella, besando su mejilla.

            — _Hai_ —pronunció, dado veloces estocadas contra su cuerpo. Tenía que tocarla dentro y profundo, hasta llegar a la parte sensible donde estallaría de placer. Quería demostrarle que era un buen amante, tan bueno como cualquiera. Incluso mejor, mucho mejor si le daba oportunidad de demostrárselo.

            Tal vez era soñar demasiado, se dijo, justo antes de tomarla por las caderas con ambas manos con fuerza y hundirse por última vez dentro de ella antes de comenzar a venirse.  La apartó y se posicionó de lado sobre ella para tocar su intimidad con los dedos y ayudarla a terminar, cosa que hizo en  menos de dos minutos.  

            Ella ahogó un gemido contra él.  No lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.  Jadeó al tacto de sus dedos sobre el nudo de nervios mientras a él se llenaba de satisfacción. Se miraron a los ojos, ella aún sujetando su cuello con ambos brazos. Cerca, muy cerca de él para estar tranquilo.

            Por un minuto Japón pensó que ella iba a besarlo en los labios, pero no lo hizo.

            Se ajustaron la ropa de nuevo sobre el cuerpo, al menos lo necesario para cubrirse porque después de ese intenso ejercicio estaban demasiado agotados para pensar en cuál era la forma correcta de abotonar una chaqueta. Él tuvo la fortuna de que sus pantalones no volaran lejos y se hubieran mantenido en sus piernas a diferencia de ella, que gateaba por el suelo buscando su ropa. Era una imagen divertida pero no se atrevió a reírse de su estado, suponiendo que él debía verse así de mal a sus ojos con el cabello alborotado.

            Finalmente, ella se cubrió la parte superior con la chaqueta abrochándola para cubrir sus pechos y la falda para tapar solo lo necesario en la parte de abajo. Aún no podía encontrar su ropa interior.

            —Podremos buscarla en unas horas más, cuando el sol salga—comentó consolándola cuando ella se fue a sentar a su lado sobre el tronco.

            —Espero que sí. Sería horrible que nos encontraran semidesnudos.

            La risa de ella se ahogó tan rápido como la seriedad de él le hizo ver la realidad: eso no era un juego. Lo que acababan de hacer era algo que no debían divulgar por ningún motivo.

            —Sería más fácil si te rindieras, Japón

            —No.

            —Voy a patearte el trasero.

            —Me gustaría ver que lo intente.

            Literalmente, pateó su trasero sentada como estaba en el tronco y lo mandó al suelo. Japón se descolocó tanto que no supo qué decir cuando ella se le echó encima. Estaba preparado para defenderse en caso de que ella quisiera ahorcarlo o sacar una pistola, pero cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla quedó aún más sorprendido.

            —Hay una parte de ti que me gusta y otra que es absolutamente despreciable.

            Él entendía, por supuesto ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella? 


End file.
